deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bog VS Carnage
Interlude *Cue Invader* Awsnapitsnatedog: Today we will be discussing two symbiotic creatures and who would win in a Dea-'' '''Natefroge: DEATHBATTLE!! Sorry, I'm hyped!' Awsnapitsnatedog: Yeah, umm ok? Anyways, we have Carnage aka Cletus Kasady Natefroge: And Bog the ACIDKICKER! ... ... See what I did there,Ac-id? Awsnapitsnatedog: Yes, I get it. Awsnapitsnatedog: Anyways, Im Awsnapitsnatedog, and he's Natefroge, its our job to analyze these character's weapons, armors, and skills, you find out who, would win, a-'' '''N'atefroge: DEATHBATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLEEEEE!!! Carnage Awsnapitsnatedog: This mad red shape shifting creature wasn't always a monster, before he was a pshycopathic person. Natefroge: wait, this creepy BEAST WAS A HUMAN LIKE YOU!!! Awsnapitsnatedog: Well he's not necessarily a full time beast. It's the symbiot called toxin that tranforms him to a monster. When he was a kid he killed his grandma, tortured his cat, and attempted to murder his own mom. Carnage has the power to transform to anything, solid, liquid you name it. Something he can't do is turn into a gas though. Natefroge: How does a boss like him die with all this scientific thingy-bobs. Awsnapitsnatedog: You mean transformations. Natefroge: Uh, sure that. Awsnapitsnatedog: Well all villains have a weakness, his being fire. He also can't take any kind of sound without flipping out or even losing the toxin. A lot like Venom and Spider-Man, this creature when he fought Deadpool got the symbiot knocked right off him when he heard dubstep. But don't be fooled, he uses his suroundings as an advantage. Not to mention this guy has tooken a full on missile. Natefroge: Oh so he can't take in some sick rips! Awsnapitsnatedog: He fights quickly and very combo worthy. Once he attacks he doesn't stop, unless he has an okay opponent. Enough of a good opponent to scare him off. Carnage: We're gonna paint the whole damn world red! Bog Awsnapitsnatedog: This experienced fighter has took on multiple people, blue, syn, hue and malus. Either way they get wrecked. Natefroge: Why is he fighting carnage though? Awsnapitsnatedoge: HOLD ON I'LL GET TO THAT!!! He also like venom can shape shift. He has been cut in half and punched into a FREAKING LIQUID, and he survived came back and killed them off. He's only been defeated once by the people that he's fought and that was Blue. Even though blue won that one he came back and killed B''lue later on. '''Natefroge: Well I can take this guy on he doesn't sound too tough, as long as he has a weakness.' Awsnapitsnatedog: If you wish to fail miserably Natefroge, then at least aim for the head. His brain is where he can actually take damage from. It won't take much to the brain as long as it gets there before you gets crushed or thrown by his abilities. He also can shoot acid at his opponents. Natefroge: Whoa! PROJECTILES WOW! Just like my favorite character in sm4sh (link). YAS! Awsnapitsnatedog: He fights with speed when he needs to, but at the same time in almost a clumsy way. Just like Carnage he uses. Natefroge: SO OVER ALL THIS GUYS A MONSTER, literally and in a compliment. Bog: This is it. For you. Scum! Fight Pre-Fight Fight! KO Conclusion Category:Awsnapitsnatedog Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles